En las distancias cortas
by Acuatica
Summary: Sus rodillas se estaban tocando. En concreto su rodilla izquierda, la de ella, y su rodilla derecha, la de él .


Título: _**"En las distancias cortas"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Ron Weasley /Hermione Granger

Sus rodillas se estaban tocando

En concreto _su_ rodilla izquierda (la de ella) y _su_ rodilla derecha (la de él)

Hermione sabía positivamente que en momentos como aquellos una parte de su anatomía tan trivial hasta hacía aproximadamente cinco minutos como su rodilla no debería concentrar la práctica totalidad (en un rinconcito de su mente, la Hermione sensata y responsable siempre, siempre, continuaba despierta) de su atención. No, probablemente no. Seguramente. De hecho, no, seguro que no.

Hermione sabía que el Mago Oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos había regresado de la pedregosa y equívoca tierra de nadie que separaba el mundo de los muertos del mundo de los vivos, y, por suerte o por desgracia, sabía todo lo que eso significaba. Sabía que la gente mataba. Sabía que la gente moría. Sabía que la guerra les mordía la nuca y dejaba la marca de sus dientes como una tarjeta de visita que prometiera un próximo encuentro. Sabía que deberían luchar para sobrevivir. Sabía que nunca había sido tan consciente de lo mucho que amaba todos los pedacitos que componían eso que llamaban vida, como el olor áspero a papel viejo de los pergaminos acumulados durante años en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, los chasquidos de la madera demasiado verde que comenzaba a quemarse en la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a principios de noviembre o la forma en la que Crooshanks solía despertarla por las mañanas encaramándose a su cama para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Y sabía, también, que se sentía tan atemorizada como si volviera a tener cuatro años y nadie respondiera a sus gritos al despertarse en mitad de la noche después de la peor de todas las posibles pesadillas.

Hermione sabía todas aquellas cosas con la misma claridad meridiana, transparente y cristalina, frágil e irrompible, a prueba de todos los golpes y tropiezos, con la que conocía las ciento diecisiete reglamentaciones que componían el Decreto para la Regulación del Empleo de la Magia en Menores de Edad, el movimiento de varita preciso, el giro exacto de la muñeca y las palabras en latín necesarias para grabar una fecha fantasma en un galeón falso, o el temario vigente desde 1746 para los exámenes correspondientes a quinto curso de todas y cada una de sus asignaturas, de las de Harry, y de las de Ron, incluyendo aquella patraña pseudocientífica y místico-legendaria de la Adivinación.

Pero el que Hermione conociera una cantidad ingente y asombrosa de información acerca de todo tipo de normas ( empezando por las propias del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y siguiendo por las del Tráfico Aéreo de Escobas Voladoras y Criaturas Aladas), de hechizos y embrujos prohibidos por motivos de seguridad civil desde hacía más de cinco siglos y de libros de texto redactados en esperanto que ni siquiera podían encontrarse en la biblioteca del castillo no significaba, como algunos creían, que se dedicara continua y exclusivamente a pensar en ellos. Ni muchísimo menos.

Es cierto que Hermione empleaba un porcentaje considerable de su tiempo libre en teorizar sobre las aplicaciones mágicas de típicas verduras muggle tan infravaloradas como las coles de Bruselas, en idear nuevas y revolucionarias estrategias con el objeto de conseguir fondos para la Plataforma por los Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos o en memorizar datos de evidente interés, como el tamaño máximo de varita que puede utilizarse en un duelo oficial, las cuarenta y tres formas en las que pueden identificarse los duendes malignos de los pantanos y las veintiséis cláusulas del acuerdo entre magos y vampiros para respetar el Concilio Arcano de 1289. Pero había ciertos momentos, sobre todo en las primeras tardes lluviosas de domingo en las que permanecían encerrados tras los gruesos muros de piedra observando los terrenos mojados desde la ventana, en los instantes antes de quedarse dormida en las noches especialmente frías de un inverno escocés que siempre era frío, o durante los ratos muertos tras la cena, una vez que todas las redacciones habían sido terminadas y revisadas, todas las lecciones aprendidas y recitadas, todos los conjuros practicados y perfeccionados y ella miraba a Harry y Ron pelearse con los últimos deberes de Pociones o bostezar ruidosamente ( o pelear con los últimos deberes de Pociones _y_ bostezar ruidosamente), había momentos en los que su mente erraba por mundos paralelos y su imaginación dibujaba arabescos en el techo de la habitación, inventando historias que nunca habían sucedido. Hilando escenas perdidas de un libro que alguien, en alguna parte, debía estar leyendo. Escuchando ecos de voces que le proponían toda clase de posibilidades y que se parecían sospechosa, peligrosamente a la suya. Atreviéndose sólo un poquito a desear cosas que ni siquiera sabía que quisiera desear. O quizás sí. Pero sólo un poquito.

Por ejemplo, escogiendo completamente al azar y sin necesidad de ir más lejos, ése era uno de aquellos momentos en los que Hermione Granger no pensaba en ninguno de los Reyes Medievales de los Gobblins, ni en las batallas de los trasgos, ni en lo mucho que le gustaría parecerse a McGonagall cuando fuera mayor, ni siquiera en la alargada sombra de un Lord Voldemort que acechaba los sueños de Harry y hacía que Ron se estremeciera cada vez que oía pronunciar su nombre, no mucho, sólo con un movimiento brusco de los hombros y una caída del flequillo, demasiado largo, sobre los ojos (demasiado azules). En ese momento en el que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor buscaban algo que hacer con las manos (meterlas en los bolsillos, cruzarlas debajo de los brazos, esconderlas entre las piernas) y miraban a cualquier parte de la habitación menos los unos a los otros (el suelo alfombrado, los tapices de la pared, el techo de piedra, los muebles desvencijado por el paso de los años y de decenas de generaciones de jóvenes aprendices con las varitas recién estrenadas y los dedos aún demasiado torpes), Hermione también bajaba los ojos y se contemplaba las manos entrelazadas en el regazo pero sobre todo era súbita y violentamente consciente de su cuerpo. Era consciente del roce del cuello de la camisa sobre las clavículas y de los mechones de cabello rizado y rebelde que le caían sobre el rostro, pero también era consciente de la presión que la gravedad ejercía sobre sus hombros, manteniéndola hundida en su asiento, como incapaz de moverse siquiera un milímetro, y del calor que repentinamente hacía en la habitación, claramente por culpa de la cantidad de alumnos que se han reunido en la Sala Común y por cosas que si intentara explicarle a Ron le harían sacudir la cabeza y murmurar entre dientes "_Estos muggles están todos chiflados_", como el calentamiento global, el efecto invernadero y el agujero en la capa de ozono. Sentía el ambiente cargado de la estancia, en la que nadie hablaba pero todos y cada uno pensaban en lo que no se decía, percibía cómo la sangre le latía en las sienes a una velocidad sólo una décima superior a lo normal, notaba su propia respiración, lenta y pesada, casi retenida por momentos, y definitivamente advertía, de forma prácticamente inconsciente e inevitable (aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer como si no se diera cuenta, mirar para otro lado, no sonrojarse hasta el nacimiento del cabello) que la rodilla de Ron (su rodilla derecha) tocaba la suya, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para convertir el contacto en roce, el roce en presión.

Ron, con expresión ausente, miraba al vacío, y Hermione no se atrevía a mirarlo a él. Desviaba los ojos, escondía el rostro, se sentía a medio camino entre la culpabilidad y la excitación, como si le avergonzara ser _tan_ consciente de la presencia de Ron junto a ella y al mismo tiempo no fuera capaz de obligarse a sí misma a prestar atención a cuestiones más urgentes como la destrucción de la humanidad y la desaparición del mundo tal y como lo conocían. Parecía obvio que su cuerpo y ella tenían conceptos claramente diferentes acerca de lo que debía considerarse como "urgente". Al llegar a aquella conclusión, Hermione enrojeció violentamente y de manera involuntaria todos sus músculos se tensaron. Cuando Ron, como por casualidad, respondió presionando un poco más su rodilla contra la suya, Hermione sintió algo muy similar al vértigo que había experimentado la primera vez que había montado en una escoba y estuvo a punto dar un respingo en la silla. Él no la miró ni se movió del sitio, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de _Legilimancia,_ Ron podía leer cada una de sus sensaciones sin necesidad de llegar a sus pensamientos.

Se le encendieron aún más las mejillas.

De pequeña, a Hermione le gustaba hacer puzles. Podía pasarse horas tumbada bocabajo en la sala de estar de casa de sus padres, balanceando los pies en el aire y con el ceño fruncido, dándole vueltas a las piezas dentadas entre los dedos hasta descubrir su posición en el rompecabezas, su sitio, ese lugar diminuto entre las hojas de un bosque de arces o en la esquina superior derecha del cielo que estaban llamadas a ocupar. No había que ser especialmente perceptivo para darse cuenta de que era una persona a la que le gustaba que cada cosa estuviera donde le correspondía. Le gustaba que los libros de la biblioteca del colegio estuvieran ordenados por orden alfabético y hacer calendarios de estudio en la época de exámenes, con su letra redonda de escuela para chicas y con las diferentes asignaturas marcadas por distintos colores. Le gustaba saber dónde encontrar cada cosa y qué hacer en cada momento, y por supuesto, le gustaba saber siempre lo que pensaba.

Ron era una especie de excepción pelirroja y llena de pecas, una excepción alta con los hombros anchos y las manos fuertes que solía enarcar las cejas cuando la miraba y a veces la observaba por el rabillo del ojo cuando creía que ella no le prestaba atención (a veces Hermione no le prestaba atención pero cuando se olvidaba de no hacerlo le prestaba mucha, quizá incluso demasiada). Hermione no sabía exactamente qué pensar con respecto a Ron, y mucho menos sabía qué hacer con él. Era difícil determinar su posición, descubrir el lugar preciso que ocupaba, porque cuando creía estar a punto de comprenderlo Ron hacía alguna de esas cosas (despeinarse con los dedos, morderse el labio inferior, defenderla con uñas y dientes, pasarse noches enteras a su lado en la enfermería) o de esas otras (gritarle por cualquier tontería, bufarle como un gato, actuar como si ella no existiera) que la descolocaban por completo y la dejaban de nuevo al principio del camino, más desorientada que nunca y sin la menor idea de la bifurcación que debería haber tomado. En muchos aspectos, Ron era aún más complicado que el más complicado de los puzles.

La Sala Común se fue quedando vacía muy lentamente, como un vaso que se escancia gota a gota; los alumnos se levantaban a cámara lenta, sin terminar de decidirse a marcharse a los dormitorios, se quedaban ahí, quietos, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, hasta que acababan saliendo de la habitación en silencio y arrastrando los pies. El tictac del reloj de carillón junto al cuadro de la Señora Gorda resonaba con golpes secos que parecían repetirse a sí mismos y la atmósfera iba diluyéndose a medida de los estudiantes abandonaban la sala, como si se llevaran consigo a la cama la nube de lluvia y de preocupaciones que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Al final de la noche (el fuego casi se había extinguido en la chimenea e incluso los gemelos habían optado por pretender siquiera que intentaban dormir) sólo quedaban ellos tres (siempre, siempre quedaban sólo ellos tres), aún en la misma posición en la que se habían dejado caer al llegar; Harry tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá en el que tantas veces se habíans sentado frente al fuego y la vista perdida en el techo, Hermione y Ron sentados frente a él, en esas sillas que eran demasiado pequeñas para un Ron que parecía haber caído por error en una casa de muñecas. Y sí, sus rodillas seguían tocándose.

A Hermione le dolía la espalda y tenía la pierna izquierda casi dormida pero por alguna razón que no debía estar determinada por las matemáticas ni por las leyes de la metafísica no se había movido ni un milímetro desde hacía horas. A juzgar por la presión que seguía sintiendo en la rodilla (su pierna sólo estaba "casi" dormida), Ron tampoco.

Se levantaron cuando lo hizo Harry, porque eso es lo que siempre hacían y porque era lo que tenían que hacer en momentos como aquellos, pero aún así un poco a regañadientes, muy despacio, alargando un momento que ya duraba más de lo que ninguno habría pensado. Caminaron hasta la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas muy juntos, prolongando el calor de la cercanía, la sensación de saberse el uno al lado del otro, con Harry dos pasos por delante de ellos (pero en realidad, a muchos kilómetros de distancia), y sólo con el pie en el primer escalón Hermione se dio la vuelta y rompió el hilo invisible que les había estado uniendo durante toda la noche.

-Buenas noches

La voz le salió débil, y la sonrisa, sólo amagada. Fue entonces cuando Ron alargó el brazo y la acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos en un movimiento reflejo, como si no lo hubiera pensado siquiera. Los dedos se quedaron allí sólo un segundo, justo el tiempo necesario para que Ron volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, para que viera los ojos muy abiertos de Hermione y los colores que le subían a la cara a la velocidad de la luz. Retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

-Tenías… tenías algo en la cara.

Los dos desviaron la mirada hacia un lado, y cuando la levantaron lo primero que vieron fue a Harry, de pie a su lado, con la cabeza un poco inclinada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Mirándolos como si nunca los hubiera visto antes.

-Claro. Bueno… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hermione subió corriendo los peldaños de la escalera y sólo le volvió a mirar hacia abajo cuando llegó al último escalón. La Sala Común ya estaba vacía. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, justo al lugar donde Ron la había acariciado.

"Donde me ha quitado algo que tenía en la cara" se corrigió para sus adentros.

Pero esa vez su sonrisa fue mucho más que un amago.


End file.
